Telefoontekstjes in Japan
by CattyRosea
Summary: Vervolg op 'Briefjes Doorgeven op zijn Sint Gabriels', speelt zich af tijdens aflevering negen. Nu Heero van school veranderd is schakelen hij en Relena over van briefjes naar telefoontekstjes. Arme, verwaarloosde stembanden...


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op ?-?-2009?_

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Telefoontekstjes in Japan

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** K+

**Genre:** Algemeen, met stukjes Humor en een paar plakken Zielenleed

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** Tot aan aflevering tien, 'Heero, Distracted by Defeat'.

**Waarschuwingen:** Geen.

**Koppels:** Geen.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Vervolg op 'Briefjes Doorgeven op zijn Sint Gabriels, speelt zich af tijdens aflevering negen. Nu Heero van school veranderd is schakelen hij en Relena over van briefjes naar telefoontekstjes. Arme, verwaarloosde stembanden...

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Okee, zelfde verhaal als voorheen: gewone tekst is wat er in de echte wereld gebeurd, rechtop zijn Heero's boodschappen, schuingedrukt die van Relena, iedere witregel betekent een nieuwe boodschap. "Telefoontekst" is de AC tegenhanger van onze sms: toen _Gundam Wing_ uitkwam bestonden mobiele telefoons nog nauwelijks, dus ze komen niet in de serie voor. Dus heb ik de vrijheid genomen om mijn eigen versie te verzinnen. Het verhaal vindt plaats tussen aflevering negen ('Portrait of a Ruined Country') en de scène in aflevering tien ('Heero, Distracted by Defeat') waarin Relena bij de school van Heero en Duo arriveert en erachter komt dat ze alweer vertrokken zijn. Veel leesplezier!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Telefoontekstjes in Japan**

Bezoekjes van Duo waren nooit een goed teken, vond Heero.

'Hee Heero, je hebt een telefoontekstje van je vriendinnetje.'

Dit voorval bevestigde zijn mening.

De andere gundampiloot (Heero voelde zich in zijn beroepstrots gekrenkt) leunde tegen de deurpost van Heero's kamer en zwaaide met een onheilspellende grijns met een zaktelefoon. Toen Heero zich omdraaide in zijn stoel kwam de telefoon op hem af vliegen, waardoor hem geen andere keuze gelaten werd dan het ding te vangen.

'Wat moet dit voorstellen?' Hij draaide de telefoon om en om in zijn handen. Het was een modern maar goedkoop model. Een wegwerptelefoon.

'Dat grietje, Relena, gaf het vandaag na schooltijd aan me. Zei dat het een cadeautje was en dat we het bij ons moesten houden. Ik weet niet wat er in vredesnaam aan de hand is tussen jullie, maar ik moet het haar nageven dat ze wel volhardend is.' Duo zette zijn handen in zijn zij en leunde voorover. 'Zeg es, dat akkefietje waar ik op stuitte in de marinebasis - had je haar de verkeerde kleur lingerie gegeven voor haar verjaardag ofzo?'

'Relena is niet mijn vriendinnetje.' snauwde Heero.

Duo's wenkbrauwen schoten omhoog, en toen hij zijn rug rechtte had hij eenzelfde soort uitstraling als Relena had gehad toen hij haar duizend keer achter elkaar, geschreven en gesproken, had verteld dat hij haar zou vermoorden. Het gaf Heero het gevoel dat Duo zojuist had besloten geen woord te geloven van wat hij zei.

'Zij is het met me eens!' voegde Heero er verhit aan toe.

Duo grinnikte en draaide zich op zijn hakken om, waarbij zijn handen in zijn zakken verdwenen. 'Wat jij wil.'

Heero snoof; het kon hem puur uit irritatie en walging niet verdommen wat Duo dacht. Een vriendinnetje? Hij? Het idee alleen al was belachelijk. Hij wist niet wat Relena bezielde, dat ze zelfs maar aardig tegen hem probeerde te zijn, maar haar krankzinnige overtuiging dat hij het waard was net zo goed te behandelen als ieder ander mens, ondanks alles dat hij gedaan had, werd bij lange na niet veroorzaakt door iets dat _hij_ had _gedaan_.

Hoe het ook zij, het was duidelijk dat hij laks bezig was geweest, dacht hij terwijl hij uitvogelde hoe de telefoon werkte. Hij zou in staat moeten zijn alle, maar dan ook alle burgers ervan te weerhouden zich met hem in te willen laten, ongeacht hoe blind ze ook waren in hun vriendelijkheid.

Misschien was het toch een slecht idee geweest haar tranen weg te vegen. Nou, dat was dan ook meteen de laatste keer dat hij zich iets aantrok van wat mensen dachten...

_Beste Heero en Duo. Ik hoop dat jullie dit  
bericht in goede gezondheid ontvangen. Jullie  
zullen je wel afvragen waarom ik achter jullie  
aangekomen ben. Het is simpel: om me bij jullie  
aan te sluiten. Het zou nogal onhandig zijn dit in  
het openbaar te bespreken, vandaar de zak telefoon.  
Hij is gloednieuw, ik ben de enige die het nummer  
weet, en ik ben er vrij zeker van dat niemand heeft  
gezien dat ik hem kocht, dus het zou redelijk veilig  
moeten zijn hem te gebruiken. Als er iets is dat ik  
kan doen, laat het me dan alsjeblieft onmiddellijk  
weten door middel van deze telefoon. Mijn ouders  
hebben een uitgebreid netwerk aan sociale contacten  
in de rijkeluiskringen op Aarde, bij koloniale politici  
en officieren in de strijdkrachten van zowel de Aarde  
als de kolonies. Dan zijn er nog mijn eigen  
klasgenoten op het Sint Gabriel: velen van hen zijn  
de kinderen van rijke, machtige publieke figuren.  
Zolang het geen risico voor onschuldige omstanders  
vormt, kan ik die connecties gebruiken om nuttige  
informatie voor jullie te vergaren. En natuurlijk ben  
ik stinkend rijk en kan ik met mijn naam alleen al  
mensen en plaatsen bereiken die voor het publiek  
onbereikbaar zijn. :) Deze aanwinsten staan ter  
jullie beschikking, op voorwaarde dat jullie me op  
de hoogte houden van wat jullie doen om OZ te  
stoppen (geen details, maak je niet druk, ik zou  
nooit om dingen vragen die het te gevaarlijk zou  
maken voor jullie om mij erbij betrokken te  
hebben). Als er nog iets anders is waarmee ik  
jullie kan helpen of van kan voorzien, weten jullie  
dat je het maar hoeft te vragen. Ik wil mijn eigen  
bijdrage leveren in de strijd tegen de mensen die  
mijn vader hebben vermoord, en jullie bijstaan is de  
enige manier die ik kan bedenken om dat te doen. Op  
mijn vaders medestanders af stappen zou betekenen  
dat ik recht in de armen van OZ liep, en jullie zijn de  
enige andere mensen die ik ken die het tegen OZ  
zouden kunnen opnemen. Dus ook al ben ik onervaren,  
accepteer alsjeblieft dit aanbod. Hooggeacht, Relena Darlian.  
PS: Ik zeg nou wel dat ik alles zal doen dat binnen  
mijn macht ligt om jullie te helpen, maar er zijn dingen  
die jullie mooi kunnen vergeten. Geen ongein. Ik denk  
niet dat jullie me echt zouden vragen onzedelijke dingen  
te doen, maar mijn ervaring met puberende jongens zegt  
dat ze hun hoofd nooit en te nimmer uit de goot kunnen  
houden, in wat voor situatie ze ook verkeren. Niets  
persoonlijks hoor, maar dat jullie het even weten._

Heero wierp een moordblik op de deur waardoor Duo was verdwenen, stond op, en sloeg hem dicht. Die eikel. Net doen alsof Relena's bericht alleen voor hem bestemd was, hem jennen met dat gedoe over "vriendinnetjes", terwijl het berichtje zowat een zakelijk voorstel was.

Met ergernis borrelend onder zijn huid typte hij zijn reactie.

Waarom volg je me?

Het antwoord kwam zo snel dat Heero de indruk kreeg dat Relena op zijn berichtje had zitten wachten.

_Ik zei het al (wel meer dan eens, zelfs): ik sta nu aan jouw  
kant. En als ik aan jouw kant wil staan is het handig om  
aan je zijde te blijven, niet dan? ;) Nemen jullie mijn  
voorstel aan? _

Ik heb nooit gevraagd om mensen 'aan mijn kant'.

_Wat nou precies de reden is dat ik het __**aanbied**__. :P _

Ik zou een straatverbod tegen je kunnen  
aanvragen, weet je.

_Of je zou bij mijn hotel langs kunnen komen en me  
gewoon vermoorden._

_Dus nu wordt ik doodgezwegen? Mag ik je eraan  
herinneren dat jij degene was die erover begon, en  
het toen gebruikte zoals andere mensen "hallo"  
zeggen? Ik ben bijna teleurgesteld dat je zo snel op  
je woord terugkomt. Vorm ik op de een of andere  
manier geen dreiging meer nu ik precies weet wat  
er gaande is, in tegenstelling toen ik nog naar de  
helft moest gissen? _

Ik hoor je daar toch niet klagen?

_Touché. :) Maar ik heb je zoveel ik verantwoord  
vond de waarheid verteld over mijn motieven  
destijds. Ik mag toch zeker hetzelfde terugvragen? _

Je gaat hier zeker nooit over ophouden?

_Waarom heb je me niet gedood? Je zei dat je dat zou  
doen, en je hamerde er zo op dat je het meende. Is er  
iets veranderd, of was het van af het begin af aan  
allemaal alleen maar bluf? _

Dit is gewoon leedvermaak.

_Eigenlijk was dat een perfect serieuze vraag. Maar  
als je de vraag toch blijft ontwijken... ;) _

Over vragen ontwijken gesproken, jij hebt de mijne  
ook niet beantwoord. Betekent dit dat ik ook gelijk  
had over jou?

_Het spijt me, maar je zult mijn geheugen even op  
moeten frissen. Waar gelijk over hebben? Je hebt me  
een heleboel dingen genoemd naarmate ons "gesprek"  
vorderde. _

Het duurde even voordat Heero kon beslissen hoe hij zou reageren, want hij was zelf niet meer zo zeker van de dingen waarvan hij destijds zo vast overtuigd was - of zichzelf had proberen te overtuiten, tenminste. Achteraf gezien was het moeilijk onderscheid te maken tussen het een en het ander. Het probleem was dat _Relena_ gelijk bleek te hebben gehad over _hem_, wat totaal tegen zijn eigen verwachtingen was gegaan. Als hij er zo ver naast had gezeten over zichzelf, hoe kon hij er dan nog zeker van zijn dat hij gelijk had gehad over _haar_?

Laat ik het anders zeggen: waarom wil je mijn  
bondgenoot zijn?

_Omdat je een goed mens bent en voor een goede  
zaak vecht. Ik wist niet wat ik van je moest denken  
voordat ik Doctor J ontmoette, maar nu weet ik  
wat ik moet doen, en ik weiger me daar door  
onze eerdere misverstanden van te laten weerhouden. _

Wacht even... Wat heeft hij je precies verteld?

_Dat het jouw missie is OZ te vernietigen. En dat  
je eigenlijk een heel goede knul bent, als je niet  
bezig bent te proberen mensen weg te jagen. :) _

En jij **geloofde** hem? Je nam gewoon **Doctor J's **  
woord erop? De vent met de **mechanische** ogen en  
de **beenstijgers** en de **metalen klauw op de plek waar  
zijn hand hoort te zitten?** Ik werk en woon nu al jaren  
met hem samen en hij jaagt me nog steeds de stuipen  
op het lijf!

_Hij vertelde me ook dat ik uit jouw buurt moest blijven als  
mijn leven me lief was, en hij heeft ervoor gezorgd dat het  
lichaam van mijn vader bij zijn familie terug is gekomen.  
Dus ja, ik vertrouw hem. Hij bevestigde trouwens alleen  
maar wat ik zelf al vermoedde. _

Okee , hier raak je me steeds kwijt. Ik heb gedreigd je te  
**vermoorden**, Relena. Ik zou je hebben neergeschoten.  
Ik zou een MS op je hebben laten vallen. Ik heb niets,  
NIETS gedaan om het beeld van fatsoenlijk mens dat  
je van mij hebt te verdienen. Waarom blijf je toch  
steeds volhouden dat ik dat wel ben?

_Om eerlijk te zijn... eerst was het niets anders dan het  
voordeel van de twijfel, gekoppeld aan de hoop dat ik  
antwoorden uit je kon krijgen als ik maar aardig genoeg  
tegen je was. Pas in de marinehaven kwam ik erachter  
dat je alleen maar deed alsof je koud en gevoelloos was.  
(Niet dat je achteraf ooit goed was in de rol die je  
speelde. Je had echt beter moeten weten dan de asociale  
klootzak te spelen terwijl ik al wist dat er iets niet in de  
haak was. Het maakte je alleen maar verdachter. Niet  
om het een of ander, maar je acteerkunsten moeten nog  
behoorlijk bijgeschaafd worden.) _

Maar in de haven probeerde ik je te vermoorden! (Ik ga  
doen alsof je dat stuk tussen haakjes nooit geschreven  
hebt.)

_(Dan moet ik het deze keer maar zonder haakjes doen. :P  
) Sorry dat ik het moet zeggen, Heero, maar dat is waar  
je jezelf in de kaart liet kijken en je doodsbedreigingen  
alle geloofwaardigheid verloren. Het was duidelijk dat  
je ofwel, A) een psychopathische verzamelaar van grote  
explosieven was die op het punt stond in huilen uit te  
barsten omdat de torpedo's die je ging gebruiken  
zeldzame antieken waren en de wereld van de grote  
explosievenverzamelaars nooit meer hetzelfde zou zijn  
na de explosie... of B) een mens van vlees en bloed, net  
als ik, dat gedwongen was onmenselijke dingen te doen  
om OZ, dat bewezen heeft gruwelijkheden te verrichten  
zonder ook maar iets van het schuldgevoel dat jij hebt,  
neer te vertaald. Als ik het mis heb, zeg dat nu dan. Maar  
lieg alsjeblieft niet tegen me. En lieg niet tegen jezelf. _

Heero kon de rest van de dag niet antwoorden: hij had het te druk tegen zichzelf te mompelen, waarbij hij zichzelf er afwisselend van probeerde te overtuigen dat inderdaad, Relena had gelijk, hij was een mens met gevoelens en emoties, hij had alle recht en tenminste een _paar_ redenen om zo nu en dan een beetje gek te worden van zijn werk - en nee!, hij was groot, boos en professioneel, hij had niet voor niets zo belachelijk hard getraind en zo vaak geprobeerd Relena weg te jagen, nou moest hij niet iets stoms gaan doen zoals schuldgevoelens ontwikkelen en afhankelijk worden van willekeurige omstanders! Mopper mopper, hij kon best infiltreren, mopper mopper. Hij kreeg bijna straf van de scheikundeleraar omdat die dacht dat de gezichten die Heero trok voor hem bedoeld waren.

Uiteindelijk stuurde hij midden in de nacht een berichtje dat geboren was uit puur slaapgebrek.

Ik ben het niet waard, Relena. Ga terug naar huis, naar  
de mensen die dit soort toewijding verdiend hebben.  
Vergeet mij.

Toen hij de volgende ochtend vroeg Relena's antwoord las, voelde hij zich moe en ellendig en verscheurd tussen enerzijds het verlangen naar haar toe te gaan om haar door elkaar te schudden tot ze ophield zo razend, wanhopig makend koppig te zijn, en anderzijds de geestelijke keel die de protesten waarmee zijn hersenen verstopt zaten voortbracht, door te snijden met een roestig boter mes.

_Nee. Mijn familie en vrienden zouden me missen, maar  
ze hebben me niet __**nodig**__. Ik kan mezelf niet __**nuttig**__  
maken als ik thuis blijf. Ik wil jou helpen, jouw missie.  
Ik wil OZ net zo graag verslagen zien als jij. Ik wil iets  
kunnen __**doen **__aan alle dingen die er mis zijn in de wereld. _

Je kunt niet altijd krijgen wat je wilt, prinses.

_Is dat wat je denkt? Dat dit er alleen maar om gaat dat  
ik mijn zin wil krijgen? Een excentrieke gril van een  
verwend klein meisje dat niet weet hoe het is om niet  
altijd meteen te krijgen wat ze wil? Mij best, denk dat  
maar. Ik ontken niet dat ik verwend __**ben**__ en altijd __**heb**__  
gekregen wat ik maar wilde. Ik schaam me er niet voor.  
Want weet je wat? Ik zou willen dat __**iedereen**__ zo gelukkig  
en bevoorrecht was als ik. Ik wou dat we in een  
wereld leefden waarin niemand hoefde te lijden of vechten  
of datgene werd onthouden wat ze nodig hebben, of de  
mensen van wie ze houden. En ik wou dat er meer  
fortuinlijke mensen waren zoals ik, en mensen zoals jij, met  
het vermogen dingen te veranderen, op zouden houden wat ze hebben op te potten uit angst het kwijt te raken en het  
gingen gebruiken om anderen te helpen hetzelfde geluk te  
verkrijgen. Wat verwacht je van me, Heero? Dat ik in huilen  
uitbarst en met mijn staart tussen mijn benen terug kruip  
naar mijn "perfecte wereldje" en doe alsof er niets mis is en  
er nooit wat gebeurd is? Dat kan ik niet doen. Dat __**weiger**__ ik  
te doen. Ik kan OZ niet zomaar weg laten komen met wat ze  
mijn vader hebben aangedaan. Als jij me niet toestaat je te  
helpen vind ik wel een andere manier. Ik zou het liefst met  
jou samenwerken, maar als je echt van me af moet, vertel  
me dan maar gewoon hoe ik Doctor J terugvind.  
Misschien heb ik de hele tijd al aan het verkeerde adres  
staan bedelen, misschien moet ik gewoon direct naar de  
bron gaan. _

Nee. Hij zou met jou doen wat hij met mij heeft gedaan.  
Dat is iets wat** ik** weiger te laten gebeuren. Ga naar huis,  
Relena. Haal wat je nog over hebt weg uit de vuurlinie en  
hou je gedeisd tot de lucht geklaard is. Laat OZ aan mij  
over.

Na dat bericht verstuurd te hebben, vernietigde Heero de telefoon en vertrok naar Siberië. Hij en Relena spraken of zagen elkaar een hele tijd niet, hoewel Relena het zeker probeerde. Ze bezocht de school waar Heero en Duo zich hadden schuilgehouden en kwam erachter dat haar vermoedens juist waren geweest.

_Naar weer een nieuw gevecht vertrokken, Heero? Nou, ik ga op weg naar mijn eigen slagveld,_ besloot ze. Dat hij en Duo haar hulp niet konden gebruiken betekende niet dat ze haar middelen niet zelf kon aanwenden. Ze zou een manier vinden om haar deel te doen, of er nu gundam piloten waren om moed uit te putten en te zeggen wat er moest gebeuren of niet.

Toen verscheen er een scheef glimlachje op haar gezicht. _En ik bewaar alle berichtjes die we hebben verstuurd, zodat zodra ik mijn bijdrage heb geleverd in het gevecht - en het liefst een paar overwinningen heb behaald ook, voor extra nadruk -, ik me kan verkneukelen en "Ik zei het toch!" tegen je kan zeggen._

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Niet zo lollig als 'Briefjes Doorgeven', sorry. Ik wijt het aan het feit dat Heero hier net New Edwards achter de rug heeft, en dat ze deze uitwisseling niet eens gehad zouden hebben als Relena's vader niet gestorven was. J's onthullingen waren een bijverschijnsel van een zwaar verlies, en... OKEE, DAT DOET HET HEM, ER _KOMT_ EEN VOLGEND DEEL EN DAT ZAL GRAPPIGER ZIJN, AL IS HET HET LAATSTE WAT IK DOE.


End file.
